The Lost Memories
by Sheron.Kim98
Summary: -none- maybe about slice of life *Cast: OC, Shinee, Super Junior


**_҉ The Lost Memories ҉_**

**_cast : Original Character, Shinee, Super Junior, etc_**

**_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, semua cast out of character. Disini saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Selamat membaca!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kicauan burung di pagi hari, menambah suasana hati seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dengan tangan di letakan di atas meja untuk menopang wajahnya, sambil menatap layar laptopnya di bawah pohon besar nan rindang. Semilir angin dan lembaran daun berguguran menambah suasana semakin hidup di tambah sebuah gedung yang terbilang sederhana, tampak luar bergaya klasik modern, tempat yang biasa ramai oleh para pelajar maupun mahasiswa untuk sekedar bersenda gurai ataupun memesan makanan dan minuman; kafe yang ia kelola, belum ada pengunjung yang datang pagi ini.

"Hah.. mengapa kau sangat tampan? Andaikan saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung.. haahh.." desah gadis itu yang tetap menatap kagum wajah seseorang di layar laptopnya.

"Zizi..!" suara cempreng milik seorang gadis bertubuh mungil ternyiang jelas oleh pendengaran gadis yang mengikat rambut panjangnya asal, dan memakai kacamata minus dengan frame berwarna ungu muda. Gadis mungil itu langsung memeluk gadis berkacamata dari belakang.

"Aish, wae? Kau selaluu.. menggangguku."

"Kau tak suka? Baiklah aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi!" jawab gadis bertubuh mungil itu sambil melepas pelukannya dan bersilang tangan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu bagus. Jadi, aku tak perlu memasak makanan lagi untukmu." Balas gadis satunya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan tenang.

"ANDWAE! Arraseo, eonni jangan begitu. Kalau eonni tak memasak untukku, aku ingin makan bagaimana?"

"Masaklah sendiri."

"No! Eonni kan tahu sendiri aku tak pandai memasak seperti eonni. " Kilah sang adik.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah memasak." Jawabnya datar.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika aku sudah mempunyai suami kelak."

Pletak

"Appo~ ya! Zizi! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" keluh gadis itu yang bernama Kang Rae Mi sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.

"Pabo! Seharusnya kau belajar sebelum menjadi istri! Kenapa aku memiliki adik sepertimu?" sungut gadis satunya.

"Ck. Eoh ya Zizi!"

"Emmm.." jawabnya yang kembali mengamati layar laptopnya.

"Kau tidak ingin membuka kafe? Apa aku yang membukanya?"

"Kau buka saja."

"Kau ini kalau sudah menyangkut pria itu apa yang terjadi di sekelilingmu seperti tak terjadi apapun. Seolah-olah kau asik sendiri dengan duniamu!" Celetuk Rae Mi. Dengan sekali gerakan gadis yang di panggil Zizi oleh adiknya itu menutup layar laptopnya dan berbalik menghadap adiknya yang sedang berdiri dengan bersilang tangan.

"W-wae?" dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau.. kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa tadi kau memanggilku eonni saat aku mengancam?" tanyanya.

"Eee..? mmm.. mungkin kau salah dengar Zizi, karena terlalu fokus dengan wajah pria yang ada di layar laptopmu jadi konsentrasimu berkurang." Ungkap Rea Mi gugup dengan ekspresi yang tak biasa.

"Aaa.. Mi–chan kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu?" selidiknya sambil mengembangkan evil smirk miliknya.

"A-aniya..! Siapa yang gugup? Hahaha.." ucapnya sambil tertawa garing. Zizi hanya diam dan menatap Rae Mi intens seolah berkata 'benar? Jangan berbohong!'

"Ya Zizi jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau seperti sedang menintropeksi seorang mafia, kau tahu!" Sungut Rae Mi sebal.

"Hahaha.. Arra, nae dongsaeng memang paling manis jika sedang merengut seperti ini." Pujinya setelah bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengacak poni adiknya singkat. Setelah itu ia mengambil laptopnya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat favoritnya itu.

"Zizi kau mau kemana?" tanya Rae Mi bingung setelah sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya akibat perlakuan Zizi tadi.

"Berbelanja. Tolong kau urus kafe sampai aku kembali. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh! Arraseo?" peringat Zizi.

"Arraseo Zizi! Percayakan padaku!"

**KANG HYEJI POV**

Haah.. Bisakah aku percaya kepada anak itu? Ayolah walau dia adalah adikku tetapi kelakuannya tak seperti seorang adik yang manis. Zizi, ya dia biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu entah dia sengaja atau tidak aku tak tahu. Tapi sebelumnya panggilan itu hanya di ketahui oleh satu orang, entah dia masih mengingatnya atau tidak aku juga tak yakin siapa. Hanya saja, rasanya aku merasa tak asing, mungkin sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Baiklah aku harus bergegas berbelanja sebelum para pelanggan berdatangan.

Supermarket

"Ini kembaliannya!" seru seorang kasir yang memberikan kelebihan uang belanjaku.

"Khamsahamnida." Jawabku dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Dan membawa 2 kantong belanjaanku keluar. Beratnya.. Kalau saja anak itu mau berbelanja dan bukannya sibuk dengan dunia mayanya.

**_*Shinee's back.. Shinee's back... Shinee's back.. back back back*_**_ (ringtone) _ku hentikan langkahku sejenak dan mengambil benda berwarna silver dari dalam tas. Terpampang jelas foto seorang namja yang memenuhi layar ponselku saat ini, aku tersenyum geli lalu mengerutkan kening setelah membaca nama si penelepon.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucapku biasa.

"Eonni~yaa! Kau dimana?" aku sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku.

"Aku sedang di perjalanan. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Pokoknya kau harus cepat kemari! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Jangan di sentuh! Eonni.. Cepat kembali ke kafe! Ok."

Pip..

Apa itu tadi? Sepertinya pekikkan tadi menandakan ia sedang bicara dengan orang lain. Jangan-jangan_ Rae Mi?!

Aku harus segera kembali.

Dengan pikiran kalang kabut aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, melewati gang-gang sempit agar cepat sampai ke tujuan. Bisa dikatakan jarak antara kafe ke tempat aku berbelanja cukup dekat; kurang lebih 150m.

_'Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengannya.'_ Batinku berdo'a.

Setelah berlari seperti orang kesetanan, hanya butuh 10 menit untuk aku sampai.

BRAAK!

Aku langsung membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan menatap sekeliling mencari Rae Mi.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Mi~ya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak saat di telepon? Apakah ada renternir? Atau rampok? Kau tidak apakan?" tanyaku beruntun tanpa jeda dengan nafas tersengah-sengah sambil berjalan ke arah Rae Mi.

"Hehehe.. eonni, mianhae mereka orang-orang yang di suruh untuk memastikan kafe kita layak di jadikan tempat party atau tidak, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dan aku baik-baik saja." Bisiknya sambil menampakkan cengiran kudanya yang siap aku lempar dengan belanjaanku.

"Nde? Party? Who's party?" aku masih tak mengerti karena habis berlari tadi.

"Artis." Jawabnya singkat.

"Artis?" Ulangku.

"Ehem! Maaf nona, mungkin kedatangan kami sedikit mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Mungkin sebab itu adik anda ini sempat salah paham dan panik." Terang salah satu orang yang tak ku kenal memakai jas berwarna hitam.

"Oh iya, gwaenchana. Dia memang orang yang mudah panik." Ucapku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Zizi~ya, lebih baik kau bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut." Bisiknya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, seolah bertanya apa maksudmu? Dan Rae Mi membalasnya dengan tatapan 'lihat sendiri keadaanmu saat ini!' aku yang mengerti akan hal tersebut sedikit melirik ke arah cermin yang ada di belakang ke dua orang berjas yang sedang berada di hadapanku. Omona~ rambut kemana-mana, peluh membasahi hampir seluruh wajahku, pakaianku yang sedikit compang-camping, benar-benar tak layak tuk di pandang, pantas ekspresi kedua orang di hadapanku seperti menahan sesuatu.

Buru-buru aku merapikan penampilanku dan kembali fokus ke pada mereka. Entah mereka berfikiran seperti apa, tapi inilah diriku.

"Em, maaf. Bisa kita bicarakan ini sambil duduk? Sepertinya tidak enak jika berbincang-bincang sambil berdiri. Mari!" ajakku dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada dekat jendela kafe.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kalian ini dari mana dan ada perlu apa mendatangi kafe kami?" tanyaku to the point. Sebelumnya aku menyuruh Re Mi untuk membuatkan minum.

"Sebenarnya kami adalah orang-orang dari salah satu agensi musik ternama di Korea Selatan ini. Saya sendiri selaku manager dari boyband Shinee dan dia adalah asisten saya. Tujuan kami adalah untuk menyewa tempat ini sebagai tempat party salah satu anggota Shinee secara pribadi. Jadi kami menunggu kedatangan anda untuk meminta persetujuan, dan ini proposalnya." Terangnya samibil memperlihatkan sebuah map kepadaku.

Shinee? SHINEE?! Omo! Kenapa harus Shinee? Jadi mereka_

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa alasan anda memilih tempat ini?"

"Apa anda tidak senang?" tanyanya balik. _'Kenapa bertanya balik? Kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya bukan? Mati-matian aku menahannya, bisa-bisa saat ini juga aku ingin meledak.' _Batinku.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja kafe kami ini tak terlalu luas, dan juga fasilitasnya bisa di katakan jauh dari kata sempurna dan lokasinya pun berada jauh dari hiruk-pikuk ibu kota." Jelasku.

"Karena itulah kami ingin menyewa tempat ini, dan setelah saya lihat benda-benda yang terpajang di sana membuktikan bahwa walau kafe ini tak sebesar kafe-kafe yang lain tapi prestasinya bisa di katakan level dunia." Pujinya.

"Khamsahamnida tuan atas pujian anda." Tuturku sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Setelah membaca proposal anda sepertinya kami hanya cukup menyediakan tempat dan makanan, untuk dekorasi dan lain sebagainya semua dari anda, benar?"

"Benar."

Aku sempat berfikir, kalau aku menolak aku akan rugi, tapi jika aku menerima bisakah aku berkonsentrasi? Tuhan... terima kasih atas berkahmu ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Baiklah..

"Kalau begitu kapan tanggalnya? Agar kami bisa mempersiapkan sebelumnya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat manager itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata

"Kami akan memberitahukannya segera, agar tak tercium oleh massa nantinya."

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Ucapnya seraya bangkit berdiri mengulurkan tangan dan akupun juga berdiri.

"Cheonmayo." Jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

Setelah berbincang sedikit akhirnya manager dan salah satu rekannya pamit undur diri, aku mengantarnya sampai depan pintu kafe, dan sebelumnya aku sengaja memberi tanda 'close' di depan toko karena permintaan dari sang manager. Setelah kulihat mobil yang di tumpangi olehnya pergi aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan melepas semua beban yang sejak tadi aku tahan.

"KYAAAAA..!" pekikku hingga seantero kafe, sampai-sampai adikku yang sedang di dapur berlari menghampiriku.

"Wae? Ya, Zizi ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Mi~ya kau tahu? Shinee.. Shinee.." ucapku kelewat senang.

"Kenapa Shinee? Bicara yang jelas! Kau ini kalau sudah menyangkut nama mereka pasti seperti ini!.." keluhnya.

Pletak..

"Appo.. eonni!" rajuknya lalu mengembungkan pipinya yang sudah chubi itu.

"Makannya dengarkan baik-baik! Shinee akan kemari." Terangku dengan nada yang biasa saja.

"Bohong."

"Kau tidak percaya? Mereka akan kemari dan menyewa tempat kita untuk pesta ulang tahun salah satu membernya. Secara tertutup." Ucaku dengan nada sedikit menggebu-gebu; karena senangnya.

"Jinjayo?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi orang yang aku sangka orang bank yang ingin menyita barang-barang kita ternyata adalah manager Shinee, berarti kalau private teman-teman terdekatnya akan di undang, lau tanpa fans, tanpa media massa. KYAAAA..!" pekiknya gembira dan berhambur memelukku.

"Eonni~ya berarti ada Super Junior ne! Benar-benar-benar?" tanya antusias.

"Aku tak tahu.."

"Yeee.. pasti akan ada oppadeul SUJU. Pasti! Oh ya eonni kapan acaranya?"

"1 minggu dari sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Terimakasih Kang Hyeji eonniku yang cantik.." pujinya setelah itu mencium punggung tangan kananku dan segera berlalu ke dapur.

Aku hanya bisa mematung di tempat dengan segelintir tanda tanya. Seharusnya kan aku yang senang karena akhirnya idolaku selama ini bisa datang, kenapa jadi dia yang histeris? Ckckck, adik yang aneh. Apa aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya? Emm, bagaimana dengan toko? Ah ya sudah untuk hari ini toko ku liburkan saja. Semoga hari ini jadwalnya kosong.

"Lebih baik aku meneleponnya terlebih dahulu." Gumamku.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah menghubungi seseorang nan jauh disana Hyeji segera mengambil jaket dan tasnya lalu pergi menemui seseorang di tempat yang telah di sepakati. Sementara itu, di sebrang jalan terdapat seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersandar dengan 4 jari dari masing-masing tangannya di masukan kedalam saku celananya. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Hyeji yang baru keluar dari kafe. Orang itu menatap heran kepergian Hyeji sambil menurunkan kacamatanya hingga batas hidung.

_'Hyeji?'_ pikir orang itu.

"Mau kemana dia?" gumamnya heran. Setelah dirasa aman orang itu akhirnya berjalan memasuki kafe yang telah menjadi tujuannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Maaf kafe kami sedang tutup. Anda bisa datang lain kali." Ucap seorang gadis yang tengah menghitung uang di salah satu sofa yang digunakan pelanggan untuk duduk. Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan sang gadis yang sudah di anggap adiknya tersebut dan menghampiri Rae Mi.

"Hei nona, kau sungguh tidak sopan memberitahu pelanggan tanpa memperhatikannya dan sibuk sendiri." Tegurnya saat di depan Rae Mi. Rae Mi menghentikan aktifitas menghitungnya dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Ia membulatkan mata dan langsung bangkit berdiri lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe oppa."

Kriing..

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pelayan dengan ramah kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut. Gadis itu balas membungkuk hormat dan mulai menjelajahi seisi ruangan kafe itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat ekor matanya menemukan sesosok pria memakai jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang membelakanginya. Dengan langkah riang di hampiri bangku yang berada di sudut ruangan bernuansa klasik Eropa dekat dengan kaca pembatas antara kafe dengan jalan umum.

"Bwa!" gadis itu menepuk bahu pria itu. Dia sedikit menggedikan bahu lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan 'Oh my god, aisshh..'

Gadis yang ditatap mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu, ia malah menahan tawanya yang siap meledak.

"Mbwahaha.. Oppa berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau sudah lama?" tanya gadis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan pemuda yang dipanggil oppa tersebut.

"Eeiii, sudah telat tak memberi salam, membuat orang jantungan dan main asal duduk saja. Kau dari mana eoh? Sekarang jam berapa ini?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Oppa kau ini cerewet sekali." gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan pendengarannya.

"Oh, aniya~ hehe mianhae aku hanya iseng tadi, habis kau sibuk sendiri hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku. Masalah itu.. jalanan ibukota tak dapat di toleril. Kau tahukan padatnya seperti apa?" terang gadis itu.

"Em, masalah kemacetan jangan kau jadikan alasan. Jika kau tahu padat mengapa mengulur waktu?"

"Iya iya, kau seperti tak tahu aku saja." Ucap gadis itu mengalah. Lalu, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada daftar menu yang berada di atas meja.

"Kebiasaan!" Dengusnya sebal.

"Mengulur waktu itu tak baik, 1 detik terlewat saja ada beberapa hal yang mungkin akan terlewatkan. Kalau kau melewatkannya kau tak akan bisa mengembalikannya. Ya! Kau mendengarkan tidak?" pekiknya kesal yang merasa teracuhkan.

"Emm, aku dengar." Jawab gadis itu malas sambil melihat-lihat menu yang akan ia pesan.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura membaca daftar menu itu lagi." Ucap sang pria yang berbadan tak kurus, tak gemuk, maupun atletlis dan berambut lurus hitam pekat.

"Yeee? bagaimana kau tahu aku dari tadi sedang berakting?" tanya sang gadis heran.

"Kita ini sudah kenal sejak lama pabo!" ucap sang pria sambil menoyor pelan kepala sang gadis ke belakang dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aiishh.." dengus sang gadis sebal seraya memayunkan bibirnya lalu menatap tajam pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hahaha.. neomu kyeopta." Gumam pria itu yang masih dapat di dengar oleh si gadis dengan memamerkan senyum mautnya.

Bluuusshh

Bagaikan semilir angin musim gugur yang berhembus menerpa wajah sang gadis, pipinya terasa panas, mungkin saat ini ada semburat merah disana. Mencoba menetralkan diri gadis itu membuang muka ke samping kanan, memperhatikan setiap makhluk ciptaan tuhan sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Hening, untuk sesaat kedua insan itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Oh ya hari ini mengapa kau memanggilku oppa? tak biasanya kau memanggil ku seperti itu." Si pria mencoba memecahkan situasi yang sering mereka alami seperti saat ini. Si gadis menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap bola mata berwarna coklat terang favoritnya lalu tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana. Oh iya oppa_"

"Ah~, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Dengan cepat si pria memotong pembicaraan si gadis. Si gadis bingung dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan makhluk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Eoh? apa?"

"Tutup matamu!" perintah sang pria.

"Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Kalau tidak tutup mata nanti ketahuan dan itu tak akan menarik, bukan kejutan namanya. Sudah kau tutup saja matamu!"

"Kau tidak akan macam-macamkan?" si gadis merasa waspada.

"Apa yang ingin aku lakukan dengan wanita jelek sepertimu eoh? jika aku berani melakukannya setelah itu pun aku tak dapat menikmati indahnya dunia ini lagi." Ledek sang pria. Si gadis hanya pasrah lalu menurut. "Sudah." Ucap sang gadis.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga kau baru membuka matamu Zizi~ya. Arraseo!" gadis yang di panggil Zizi itu mengangguk lemah tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah.. Hana.." si pria mulai berhitung.

"Dul.."

"Set!"

* * *

**KANG HYEJI POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, entah mengapa sejak tadi aku terus saja memejamkan mata. Ya.. disinilah aku kafe tempat aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang tapi dia belum juga menapakkan batang hidungnya.

Greb!

Omo?! Kenapa tiba-tiba gelap? Aku meraba tangan kekar orang yang menutupi indra penglihatanku. Aku tahu..

"Oppa.. lepaskan tanganmu!" perintahku.

"Heh? Bagaimana kau tahu ini oppa?" jawab orang itu.

"Aiish.. lepaskan dulu tanganmu!" Pintaku.

"Haha baik."

Huuft akhirnya aku bisa melihat juga. Aku membenarkan posisi kacamataku. Benarkan tebakkan pasti Kangin oppa. Kangin oppa adalah teman bermainku sejak SMP dia adalah sunbaeku yang baik dan lembut, walau badannya sekarang tak seperti dulu; gempal, tapi aku menyukainya yang sekarang terlihat lebih manly.

"Ya, kenapa melamun eoh? Aku tahu aku ini tampan tak usah melihatku sampai seperti itu." Percaya diri sekali dia.

"Ani, aku tak memperhatikanmu. Apa aku tak mengganggumu oppa?"

"Jika kau menggangu maka aku tak datang kemari bahkan untuk bertemu saja aku pasti langsung menolaknya bukan. Jadi katakan, ada berita apa sampai kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Oppa!" aku sedikit meninggikan volume suaraku sambil memukul pelan pergelangan tangan Kangin oppa yang berada di atas meja.

"Aishh kau ini, ada apa?"

"Shinee, Shinee.."

"Aaa aku tau pasti mereka mendakan fanmeeting kan?" tebaknya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Oh, oh! Mereka mengadakan konser dengan harga tiket diskon 20%?"

"Bukan."

"Atau kau dapat info terbaru tentang Shinee, atau foto-foto terbaru biasmu itukan? Key?"

"Bukan oppa.." gemasku.

"Lalu?" tanyanya. Aku memberi kode agar Kangin oppa mendekat.

"Shinne.. ehem. Shinne akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di kafe." Bisikku.

"JINJA?!" pekiknya spontan.

"Ssssttt.. oppa apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berisik! Ini rahasia." Omelku.

"Baiklah, kapan acaranya?"

"Minggu depan."

"Emm, jadi kau memintaku bertemu denganmu dan menanyakan jadwal kuliahku hanya untuk memberitahuku hal tak penting seperti ini. Pasti tidak kan?" ucapnya serius dengan tangan di silangkan di depan dada.

"Maksudmu apa oppa?" tanyaku.

"Ayolah Hyeji, aku temanmu sejak SMP hingga SMA, aku tahu dirimu dengan baik. Aku bahkan tahu siapa cinta pertamamu. Aku, si tuan Choi dan si Boom kami adalah sahabatmu yang selalu ada untukmu adik kecil." Ungkap Kangin oppa sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tuan Choi? Boom? Aku memperhatikan Kangin oppa dalam diam. Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau nama-nama itu memang tak asing bagiku. Ingin sekali aku menanyakannya tapi.. yasudahlah mungkin hanya teman-teman oppa yang tak ku kenal. Tapi dia bilang mereka adalah sahabatku juga.

"Baiklah, aku langsung to the point saja. Oppa kau mau membantuku?"

"Kau berani membayarku berapa eoh?" tawarnya. Heuh dia mulai lagi.

"Oppa aku serius! Kau bisa atau tidak?" tegasku.

"Ck, baik. Kalau soal negosiasi kau ahlinya. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku hubungi saja. Ah~ aku harus pergi. Aku masih ada jam kuliah, ingat call me right. Sampaikan salamku untuk adikmu Hyeji. Annyeong!" Kangin oppa bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku pun ikut bangkit.

"Terimakasih oppa. Kau memang yang terbaik. Baiklah nanti akan ku sampaikan pada Mi–chan. Annyeong. Hati-hati oppa!"

"Kau juga Hyeji. Hah~ kalau saja dia melihat ini pasti dia akan panas dan menceramahiku 1 jam full."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kangin oppa lekas pergi dan aku kembali duduk bersandar di sofa. Kata-kata Kangin oppa yang terakhir seperti gumaman terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja indra pendengaranku ini.. memang kelewatan tajam. Tapi, siapa yang akan panas? Mungkinkah Kangin oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Hah.. kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" gumamku sendiri. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas. Lalu menatap foto yang menjadi wallpaper ponselku.

"Apa semua ini karena kau? Pasti kau yang mengubahku! Iyakan?" aku berbicara pada benda mati, pasti aku sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

.

. To be continue


End file.
